Ciúmes de Você
by LiaCollins
Summary: Quando você se apaixona, o ciúme vem no pacote. Pelo bem de sua relação você tenta controlá-lo, mas às vezes não consegue...
1. Sam E Os Livros

**Título:** Ciúmes de Você

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Comédia, Dastiel, TWT

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Quando você se apaixona, o ciúme vem no pacote. Pelo bem de sua relação você tenta controlá-lo, mas às vezes não consegue...

* * *

**Bem, o plot dessa fic é inspirado na fic "Mas Eu Me Mordo de Ciúmes" da Lubs. Em cada capítulo, haverá uma ceninha de ciúmes protagonizada por Dean ou Castiel. Eu pretendo alternar os dois, ou seja, em um capítulo será um, no outro será o outro, mas isso depende também da minha inspiração, então vamos ver no que vai dar. Vou tentar atualizar essa fic com mais frequência que as outras, é uma promessa. Ah! Ela é uma série de drabbles pq, embora cada capítulo tenha mais de 100 palavras, eles serão curtos e independentes um dos outros, em outras palavras, não há uma história de fundo ligando os capítulos entre si. Esse capítulo é inspirado na fic "O Pequeno Príncipe" da JenKrushnic. Espero que gostem!**

**Fic da Lubs: www . fanfiction s / 8798037 / 1 / Mas-Eu-Me-Mordo-de-Ci%C3%BAmes (colem no navegador e tirem os espaços)**

**Fic da Jen: www . fanfiction s / 8837322 / 1 / O-Pequeno-Pr%C3%ADncipe ****(colem no navegador e tirem os espaços)**

* * *

Dean não parava de andar de um lado para o outro no quarto que ele e Castiel dividiam no motel em que se hospedaram com Sam. Tudo que o loiro queria era um pouco de atenção de seu anjo-namorado, mas ele só sabia ficar com a cara enfiada nos livros que tinha ganhado do Winchester mais novo, que aliás era o grande culpado de tudo. Sam resolveu apresentar o mundo da literatura para o cunhado e agora ele não parava de ler. Castiel tinha lido de tudo: desde todos os 206 contos do Irmãos Grimm até metade das obras de Stephen King, passando pelas séries "Harry Potter" e "Senhor dos Anéis", incluindo também alguns livros de Meg Cabot e até mesmo a série Crepúsculo, que secretamente Dean queria queimar.

Naquele momento, o anjo estava viciado em Agatha Christe. O famoso, egocêntrico e inteligentíssimo detetive Hercule Poirot tinha fascinado o moreno de olhos azuis de tal forma que tinha se tornado seu personagem favorito da Dama do Crime. Ele já tinha lido "O Natal de Poirot", "Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente", "O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos", "Assassinato no Campo de Golfe" e "Treze À Mesa". O livro que ele lia sentado na cama enquanto Dean não parava de andar pela suíte era "Os Crimes ABC" e estava tão absorto na leitura que não ouvia nada que o caçador dizia.

Para piorar a situação, Sam estava ao lado dele lendo "Café Preto", também de Agatha, e parecia ter resolvido acampar no quarto, tirando a privacidade do irmão e do cunhado. Dean estava tão irritado que começou a tentar provocar o ciúmes de Castiel para ver se conseguia finalmente atrair sua atenção, mas o tiro acabou saindo pela culatra:

-Não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu estava em um bar até 5 minutos atrás.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, então o loiro prosseguiu:

-Bem, eu conheci uma gata lá de tirar o fôlego! Ela era muito gostosa, tinha peitos enormes e uma bunda maior ainda! Ela até me deu o número do telefone dela e eu estou pensando em ligar.

Novamente, os rapazes continuaram concentrados em seus respectivos livros, então Dean resolveu pegar mais pesado:

-Quer saber? Eu vou ligar para ela agora mesmo e dar uma boa trepada, que é o que eu estou precisando! - exclamou o loiro praticamente gritando ao mesmo tempo em que tirava seu celular da mochila.

O silêncio continuou e foi a gota d'água. O primogênito de John acabou perdendo a cabeça e explodiu em um grito enquanto arrancava o livro das mãos do anjo e o jogava na cama:

-CHEGA, CASS! DESDE QUE O SAM TE DEU ESSES LIVROS, VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO ABSORTO NELES QUE SE ESQUECEU COMPLETAMENTE DE MIM! EU ACABEI DE DIZER QUE IA TREPAR COM UMA MULHER E VOCÊ NÃO DEU A MÍNIMA!

-Você vai fazer amor com outra pessoa, Dean? - indagou o anjo com um olhar que era um misto de confusão, surpresa e tristeza.

-Claro que não, Cass! Eu só disse aquilo para ver se conseguia provocar seu ciúmes e atrair sua atenção! Mas não adiantou nada!

-Quanto drama, Dean! Nós só estamos lendo! - exclamou Sam franzindo o cenho.

-Só estão lendo? Vocês não fazem outra coisa além de ler há dias! E eu estou aqui largado às traças! E como se não bastasse isso, você resolveu fincar raízes no MEU quarto e, por isso, eu não sei o que é ficar sozinho com MEU namorado HÁ MAIS DE UMA SEMANA! - retrucou o loiro irritado.

-Desculpe, Deanno. É que esses livros são tão interessantes... - explicou Castiel abaixando a cabeça com tristeza.

-Eu entendo, anjo, mais você tem que aprender a dividir seu tempo. Você sabe que eu preciso de você. Eu não aguento mais ver você grudado no Sam e nesses livros! - retrucou o caçador mais velho com carinho levantando o rosto do amado pelo queixo.

-Eu não acredito, Dean! Esse escândalo todo é porque você está com ciúmes do Cass comigo? Sério? - deduziu o mais alto com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-CALA A BOCA, SAM! Isso é entre Cass e eu!

-Dean, isso é sério? Você está com ciúmes? - indagou o anjo sorrindo com doçura enquanto puxava o rosto do namorado para si.

-Não é isso, Cass... é que... bem, eu... - começou a falar o loiro ruborizado e se perdendo nas palavras.

-Não precisa responder, Deanno. Eu já vi a minha resposta em sua mente. - devolveu o dono dos olhos de safira com um largo sorriso nos lábios. - Sam, você poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor?

-Está bem! Nós continuamos a leitura mais tarde, Cass! E vê se se acalma, Dean! - respondeu Sam pegando o livro que estava lendo na cama e deixando o quarto.

No entanto, os dois só retomaram a leitura no dia seguinte, pois após o beijo que viu Castiel e Dean trocarem pouco antes de fechar a porta, Sam não viu o anjo, nem seu irmão pelo resto do dia.

* * *

**O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado! Rsss! Os gostos literários do Cass foram inspirados nos meus, tirando Crepúsculo, claro, que eu só inseri porque queria colocar Dean desejando queimar algum livro do Cass e n ia fazer isso com um livro da minha diva Agatha ou do meu mestre Stephen, né? Huahuahuahuahuahuahua!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. A Garçonete

**Demorei, mas postei! Desculpem o atraso! Tentarei postar toda sexta. Hoje mesmo farei o 3º capítulo! Espero que gostem desse cap! Rsss!**

* * *

Eles estavam em uma lanchonete qualquer em alguma cidade do interior dos EUA. Sam havia ficado no motel porque estava cansado de segurar vela, por isso Dean e Castiel levariam seu almoço. O casal esperava alguém ir buscar seu pedido pacientemente enquanto conversava de forma animada:

-Espero que o hambúrguer daqui seja bom, Cass. Eu estou faminto!

-Nós temos o melhor hambúrguer da cidade, bonitão. Você e seu amigo comerão muito bem! - exclamou uma garçonete loira e de seios grandes ao lado do Winchester. Ela usava roupas curtas e um grande decote. Em sua boca, um largo sorriso se desenhou e ela escondeu o chiclete que mascava embaixo da língua. Por fim, a garota piscou um dos olhos para o irmão de Sam.

-Então traga dois para nós. E duas garrafas de cerveja também. Quero ver se a comida daqui é tão gostosa assim. - retrucou o caçador retribuindo o sorriso malicioso da garota.

-Pode deixar, bonitão. - devolveu a moça se afastando da mesa ainda rindo.

Assim que a mulher foi embora, Castiel franziu o cenho contrariado, bufou e falou com a voz mais grave que o normal:

-DEAN! Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso na minha frente!

-Porque? Preferia que eu fizesse isso na sua ausência, Cass? - retrucou o filho de John rindo de forma debochada.

-DEAN!

-Acalme-se, anjo. Eu estava brincando. Desculpe ter feito isso. O que posso fazer se adoro te ver com ciúmes? - explicou o loiro exibindo um sorriso doce nos lábios, se debruçando na direção do moreno e colocando uma de suas mãos em cima da direita do anjo que estava na mesa.

-Não brinque com fogo, Dean! Eu sou pacífico, mas qualquer dia desses perco o controle e vaporizo uma dessas garçonetes! - devolveu Castiel muito sério e com os olhos mais azuis que o normal.

-Sabe que você fica ainda mais lindo quando está com ciúmes? - rebateu o Winchester rindo maliciosamente.

-Dean...

-Está bem, anjo! Já parei! - exclamou o caçador levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Ótimo. Mas é melhor você dizer isso para a garçonete, porque ela já está voltando e os pensamentos dela sobre você não são nada inocentes.

-Prontinho, rapazes. Dois hambúrgueres e duas cervejas. - falou a loira colocando os pedidos diante dos dois. - E para você, bonitão, tem um bônus. Eu saio às 19 horas. Você poderia vir aqui me buscar para nós nos divertirmos juntos. Que tal? - Ela concluiu se debruçando sobre o caçador, deixando seus seios quase totalmente expostos para ele.

-É, Dean. Que tal? - repetiu o anjo encarando o namorado com os olhos cheios de fúria.

-Olha, er... Debra. - começou o Winchester olhando rapidamente para o crachá no busto da garota. - Se você tivesse feito essa proposta para mim há anos atrás, eu a teria aceitado sem pensar duas vezes. Mas hoje eu não posso.

-Ah, mas porque não? - indagou a loira com um ar decepcionado, voltando a ficar de pé.

-Porque eu não sou solteiro. - esclareceu o caçador olhando rapidamente para o anjo e novamente para a garçonete.

-O que? Você tem namorada? Porque ela não está aqui então? - devolveu a garota com uma expressão desafiadora no rosto e cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

-É namoradO. E ele está bem aqui! - corrigiu Castiel se levantando da mesa e adotando a mesma postura da mulher.

-Oh meu Deus! Você é gay? - replicou a loira encarando o anjo e logo depois o Winchester com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu não era até conhecer meu Cass. Sempre gostei de mulheres, mas no momento em que o vi, me apaixonei perdidamente. - explicou Dean com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Mas porque você flertou comigo na frente dele então? Pior: Porque você me deixou flertar contigo se não pretendia ter nada comigo e, ainda por cima, bem diante dele? - questionou a mulher indignada.

-Porque eu gosto de vê-lo com ciúmes. Mas jamais o trairia. Por isso não posso aceitar seu pedido. Me desculpe.

-E se você não quiser que eu reclame com seu chefe do seu comportamento antiético com MEU namorado, é melhor sair daqui agora e nos deixar comer em paz! - exclamou o moreno encarando a garçonete com uma expressão cheia de raiva, a voz ainda mais grave e um olhar ameaçador.

-Não, por favor! Eu preciso desse emprego! Não se preocupe comigo, eu já estou saindo! - respondeu a garota assustada se afastando da mesa rapidamente.

Castiel voltou a se sentar e fitou o namorado que o encarava com as pupilas dilatadas. Após soltar um intenso suspiro, o loiro falou:

-Caramba, Cass! Como você fica sexy quando está zangado! Me lembrou de quando você disse que era Deus!

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de me lembrar dessa época, Dean. Mas você realmente me achou atraente enquanto eu brigava com a moça?

-Muito, Cass! Tanto que meu apetite mudou completamente! - exclamou o caçador exibindo um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Como assim? - perguntou o moreno inclinando a cabeça para o lado com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Você já vai descobrir.

Sem querer perder tempo, Dean enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos, tirou de lá algumas notas e as jogou sobre a mesa. Então, ele se levantou, foi até o namorado, o puxou para si, agarrando seus quadris no mesmo movimento, e sussurrou em seu ouvido direito com um tom de voz sensual:

-Nos tire daqui agora.

Castiel apenas sorriu timidamente e com as bochechas vermelhas, finalmente entendendo o que Dean quis dizer ao falar que seu apetite havia mudado, e assentiu com a cabeça. Depois disso, o loiro beijou seu anjo e ambos sumiram da lanchonete deixando seus pedidos intactos para trás.

* * *

**Então, gostaram da ceninha do Cass? Rsss!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
